Bekal
by Marry Sykes
Summary: Krul hanya mau membuatkan bekal untuk Mikaela seorang. [#OwaSeraAnthology] [Prompt6. Darah Kehidupan] Warning! OOC, alur lompat-lompat, candaan garing, dan lain-lain. [MikaKrul ada humunya (ngoks!)] Happy Reading!


Bisa dikatakan, kehidupan seorang pria berumur 26 tahun bernama Mikaela sudah berubah sekitar 180°.

Ini dikarenakan insiden yang diderita keluarganya pada jaman dahulu kala, maksudku pada saat dirinya berumur 16 tahun.

Keluarga kecilnya hanya berupa panti asuhan yang dihuni oleh beberapa anak-anak. Karena mengalami krisis ekonomi drastis, Mikaela terpaksa mencari dana ke mana-mana. Begitu pula dengan Yuichiro dan Akane, dua anak panti berumuran sama dengan Mikaela yang tentunya juga berusaha mencari dana. Demi adik-adik mereka yang menunggu di panti.

Lalu, Mikaela tak sengaja bertemu dengan perempuan itu. Seorang perempuan berparas manis, dewasa, nampak berwibawa, namun sayangnya bertubuh kecil serta tak berbentuk sebagaimana harusnya seorang perempuan.

Perempuan itu adalah Krul, berasal dari keluarga bangsawan Tepes, orang mana yang tak mengenal dirinya? Mikaela saja tentu mengenal perempuan itu.

Entah ada badai apa atau angin apa atau bencana alam apalah, perempuan yang tidak diketahui umurya berapa itu mau membantu Mikaela dalam membiayai panti asuhan kecilnya.

Mendapat sebuah keberuntungan besar, Mikaela tanpa pikir-pikir dulu langsung saja mengucap terima kasih bahkan mengucap syukur kepada Yang Maha Kuasa di atas sana.

Namun, bukan Krul namanya jika dirinya tak memiliki ide licik. Bantuan diberikan mana mungkin secara cuma-cuma, tentu saja ada persyaratan tersendiri. Dan syaratnya adalah,

Mikaela harus mau menjadi suami dari seorang Krul Tepes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title :** Bekal (judul apaan nih?)

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** mungkin Percintaan, sedikit Humor, sedikit Kekeluargaan, ...

 **Disclaimer :** OwaSe milik Mas Takaya sama partner-nya, saya pinjam tokohnya sebentar.

 **Note :** Fik ini untuk OwaSera Anthology 2016 dengan prompt **hari6 - Darah Kehidupan**. Well, Pliss Enjoy!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi karena insiden 10 tahun lalulah, Mikaela jadi merasa jenuh dengan kehidupannya. Bahkan sebenarnya ia tak ingin mengingat-ingat kebodohannya itu.

Pernikahan berlangsung meriah ketika Mikaela menginjak usia 17 tahun. Seluruh bangsawan diundang, orang-orang penting juga ikut menyaksikan sebuah janji suci di depan altar yang diucapkan Mikaela bersama dengan pasangan sehidup sematinya, Krul Tepes.

Yang benar saja! Mikaela mengutuk selama jalannya perkawinan. Ini sama saja namanya pernikahan tanpa persetujuan. Tapi sebenarnya Mikaela setujus sih, dengan catatan 'dengan sangat terpaksa!', oke?

Yuichiro saja, keluarga dekat Mikaela, atau bisa disebut sebagai maho-annya, nampak terbengong speechless ketika menyaksikan pernikahan itu. Akane malah bergelinangan airmata lantaran pria idaman sejak kecil tak jadi diraihnya.

Jadi, boleh dikatakan jika pernikahan ini menyedihkan, betul?

Tapi semua sudah terjadi, mau mengulang waktu itu hal yang mustahil, Tuhan saja tak bisa memutar waktu. Lagipula Mikaela harus menjalani semua ini, demi keluarga kecil di panti asuhan yang ia jaga bersama dengan dua saudara dekatnya.

Mikaela mendengus sebelum akhirnya merebahkan diri di atas sofa berwarna merah ceri yang terletak di ruang kerjanya. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, memperhatikan cincin kecil yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

Selama 9 tahun bersama, Mikaela selalu menganggap ini semua mimpi buruk yang panjang. Namun kenyataan, ketika dirinya membuka mata, dirinya selalu menemukan dia berada di kasur mewah bersama seorang perempuan di sampingnya.

Jadi bisa dipastikan, itu bukan mimpi, 'kan?

"Akh...!" Mikaela menjerit histeris sambil acak-acak rambut di ruangan luasnya itu, "Kenapa mesti gue sih yang ngalamin hal absurd macam begini!?" runtuknya lagi-lagi.

Hal biasa jika Mikaela selalu menghabiskan waktu di ruangannya untuk jerit-jerit tidak jelasnya itu. Mana pekerjaan di berbagai perusahaan yang dikelola Krul numpuk ke dirinya pula, sudah bisa dipastikan jika Mikaela mengalami depresi tingkat luar biasa.

Kring! Tak terduga, telepon di atas meja kerja berbunyi nyaring.

Mikaela menoleh malas sebelum akhirnya membawa diri mendekati telepon tersebut. Ia mengangkat gagangnya, kemudian mendekatkannya ke daun telinga.

"Apa?" tanyanya sedikit kasar. Ia mencoba untuk tenang namun ucapan orang di seberang sana mampun membuat manik birunya melotot, "Apa!? Kok kagak bisa diterima sih!? Katanya kau ini pegawai yang pintar bernegosiasi!?" bentaknya kemudian. Diam sebentar mendengar celotehan si pegawai yang sedikit terdengar gugup, "Enggak mau tahu! Pokoknya harus diterima! Kau cari cara sendiri, kalau perlu bunuh saja bosnya sekalian!"

Dan Brak! Telepon ditutup dengan cara dibanting.

Mikaela pijat-pijat kepala. Dan belum ada semenit, teleponnya berdering kembali.

"Apa!?" Diam sejenak. "Ada pegawai mogok kerja? Ya sudah, biarin saja! Terserah dia mau apa!"

Brak! Telepon ditutup lagi, namun berdering lagi belum ada semenit.

"Apa!? ... Iya terserahlah! Tekan terus saja sampai target penjualannya diterima!"

Brak! Tutup lagi...

Mikaela rasanya ingin meledak saja akibat telepon-telepon tidak jelas barusan.

Lalu kali ini, giliran ponselnya yang bergetar. Mikaela jengkel, diangkat dengan asal-asalan!

"Apa lagi, _you as***le_!?" bentaknya.

"Mika? Ini aku..." ucap seseorang di seberang sana.

"Eh? Yuichiro ya? Maaf, maaf, tadi aku..." Mikaela kalang kabut, tadi tak sengaja malah berkata kotor terhadap keluarganya itu.

"Ahaha, tak apa..." Yuichiro tertawa renyah, "Btw, gimana nih kabarmu?"

"Aah, itu..." Pria bersurai kuning ini ambil posisi duduk di kursi nyamannya, tangan kiri memijat pelipis, "Baik-baik saja, aku rasa. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan panti?"

"Baik semua kok. Anak-anak lagi pada berusaha mendapatkan beasiswa untuk sekolah. Dan kami kedapetan beberapa anggota baru. Cukup ramelah di sini..." terang keluarganya itu senang.

"Oh..." Mikaela menatap sayu cangkir di meja kerjanya.

Hening beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar suara detik jam.

"Hei, Mika..." panggil Yuichiro, "Kapan-kapan main ke sini ya, jika kamu tidak sibuk loh. Ako bilang jika dia rindu sama kamu..."

"Ahaha, aku pasti akan main ke sana..." balas Mikaela pelan, manik sedikit melirik ke arah kalender juga jam di dinding. Terbesit pikiran aneh dalam otaknya, "Oke, aku akan ke sana sekarang..."

Dan panggilan pun berakhir karena pria bersurai kuning inilah yang mengakhirinya.

Mikaela bangkit berdiri sembari memasukkan ponsel ke saku celana, mengambil jasnya yang tersampir di sisi sofa serta sebuah kunci yang tergeletak di meja depan sofa, kemudian melangkah mantap ke luar ruangan.

Ia celingak-celinguk dulu, mengamankan sekitar dan untungnya sepi. Jam-jam seperti ini, seluruh pembantu mansion Tepes nampaknya sibuk menyiapkan hidangan malam. Walau Mikaela sendiri tak mengerti untuk apa mereka makan.

Dirasa aman, pria berumur 26 tahun ini segera ambil langkah cepat menuju tangga yang menghubungkan dengan lantai satu. Tujuannya adalah pintu keluar.

"Ah, mau ke mana kamu?"

Langkah mantap terhenti di depan pintu lantaran suara seorang bocah menginterupsi.

Mikaela menoleh horor dan menemukan Asura, adik iparnya, tengah menatap jenuh sambil jilat-jilat lolipop berwarna merah pekat.

"Bi- bisakah kau tidak bilang Krul jika aku akan pergi?" ucap si pria bersurai kuning serak.

Asura menatap ke arah lain, berpikir, "Enggak deh kayaknya... Tapi percuma saja, soalnya kakak kecil sudah tahu jika kamu akan pergi..."

"Ah, Mikaela..."

Baru saja dibicarakan, sosok wanita bertubuh mungil itu muncul tiba-tiba. Ia melangkah mendekat dengan sebuah tas kertas pada genggamannya. Mikaela rasa-rasanya ingin terjun ke matahari. Aksi cabutnya batal sudah.

"Mau ke mana kamu, sayang?" tanya sang istri dengan suara tenang, tak lupa senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Anu..., itu..." si suami malah buang muka, mencari-cari alasan, "Ada urusan..., dengan teman lama..."

"Teman lama atau pacar lama?"

Ohok! Mikaela merasa jika dirinya tertonjok dengan keras.

Krul kembali tersenyum tipis, "Di luar sana panas loh, sayang... Kau tidak lupa pake body lotion sama softlens anti ultraviolet 'kan?"

"Su- sudah kok..." balas Mikaela tenang.

"Hmm..." Wanita mungil itu mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Baguslah jika begitu. Ini bekal untukmu..." lanjutnya sembari menyodorkan tas kertas di tangannya tadi.

"Apa? Untuk apa? Aku bisa makan di luar..." tolak si pria.

"Hee...? Tidak boleh makan di luar, nanti kamu bisa sakit..." Krul malah memberi nasihat, seperti tak yakin sekali jika makanan di luar berkualitas atau tidak.

Mikaela menatap tas kertas tersebut, maniknya bergetar, antara ragu menerima atau tidak. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau..." Mikaela menolak sembari mendorong tangan istrinya yang tadi menyodorkan tas.

"Sudah, dibawa saja..." Krul balik mendorong.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau..." Dorong lagi.

"Tidak apa, aku tulus kok memberikannya..." Si istri tidak menyerah.

"Itu tak ada hubungannya!"

"Ada dong!"

Asura yang menyaksikan aksi dorong-dorong tas kertas antara suami istri di hadapannya, malah jenuh sendiri. Dalam otak sih mikir, daripada abang iparnya itu enggak mau, mending untuk dirinya saja. Kebetulan lagi laper.

Krul habis kesabaran. Ia menyambar tangan kanan suaminya, memaksa untuk mengambil tas kertas yang sudah disodorkan. Mikaela terkejut, apalagi ketika...

Kretek! Kretek! Bunyi retakkan jelas sekali terdengar.

Sang suami syok jantung lantaran tangan kanannya dipelintir oleh sang istri dengan kerasnya. Ia melirik, menatap Krul yang menunjukkan raut horor. Seketika Mikaela tunduk dan menerima bekal dari sang istri tercinta.

Ini kah yang namanya pasrah?

Krul tersenyum manis penuh arti, senang sekali jika suaminya mau menurut, padahal jelas sekali jika dia menggunakan kekerasan.

"Bagus... Kau memang yang terbaik, Mikaela sayang... Kemarilah!" Wanita ini meretangkan tangan, meraih wajah Mikaela yang tentunya lebih tinggi.

Pria itu mendengus singkat sebelum akhirnya terpaksa menunduk. Sang istri langsung saja mendaratkan ciuman singkat tepat di bibir.

"Aku pergi..." ucap Mikaela, melangkah gontai keluar mansion.

"Hati-hati ya..." Krul melambai kegirangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mikaela memasuki mobilnya. Melempar tas kertas dari sang istri asal-asalan ke jok belakang. Persetanlah dengan itu, dia bertekad tidak akan menghabiskannya.

Maniknya melirik ke arah kaca spion di tengah. Memperhatikan dirinya yang sudah sangat berbeda sekali dengan beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Ia menunduk pasrah. Ini semua gara-gara pernikahan itu.

Mikaela menghela nafas. Mengenakan jasnya yang tadi dibawa kemudian memacu mobilnya ke tempat yang sudah lama sekali tak ia kunjungi.

Sudah sekitar 8 tahun Mikaela tak pernah mampir ke panti asuhannya dulu. Terakhir pas sebelum kawinan. Setelahnya, ia langsung saja disibukkan dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan ini itu. Lelah memang, tapi apa boleh buat.

Panti asuhan tak memiliki banyak perubahan, mungkin jadi sedikit lebih bersih saja. Temboknya yang dulu retak-retak bahkan catnya mulai pudar, kini sudah lebih berwarna. Kapel di samping panti tersebut juga sudah mengalami renovasi. Halaman depannya penuh dengan berbagai macam tanaman kebun serta ada tempat permainan kecil untuk anak-anak.

Mikaela entah kenapa merasa rindu.

"Ah, Kak Mika?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis menyahut.

Mikaela terlonjak kaget, buru-buru melirik ke arah belakangnya.

"Fumie?"

"Wuah, ini beneran Kak Mika?" tanya gadis berambut coklat panjang itu kegirangan. "Hei, Kouta, Chihiro, lihat! Kak Mika datang..."

Dua orang remaja berbeda gender yang berjalan di belakang gadis itu, melongokkan kepala dari balik kantong-kantong belanjaan mereka.

Nampaknya mereka baru saja kembali dari berbelanja.

"Wee, Kak Mika, lama tak pernah bertemu, bro..." sapa seorang remaja bersurai hitam, namanya adalah Kouta.

"Hei, Kouta..." sapa balik pria itu, sedikit canggung, "Kamu tambah tinggi ya? Padahal dulu kau kecil..."

Remaja itu membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga, "Hoho, ini akibat olahraga tiap hari. Besok bisa dipastikan aku akan lebih tinggi dari Kak Mika bahkan Kak Yuu..."

"Jangan ngacok deh!" ucap si gadis berkacamata sedikit tenang, yang ini namanya Chihiro. Ia menatap pria bersurai kuning itu dengan senyuman tipis, "Ternyata ucapan Kak Yuu benar ya, kakak akan datang. Makanya dia menyuruh kami membeli bahan-bahan untuk makan malam..."

"Halah, palingan juga Kak Akane akan membuatkan kari seperti biasa..." keluh remaja bersurai hitam itu kemudian.

"Tentu saja, kari 'kan makanan kesukaan Kak Mika juga Kak Yuu... Iya 'kan?" Fumie tersenyum manis menatap kakaknya itu.

Mikaela sedikit terkejut. Kari ya? Sudah lama sekali ia tidak makan makanan itu. Kira-kira seperti apa rasanya?

Keempat orang ini kemudian masuk ke dalam panti. Di sana Mikaela disambut oleh wajah-wajah baru. Pria ini tidak kenal tapi penghuninya cukup ramah terhadap dirinya. Ada beberapa yang dikenal, namun tentu saja semua sudah mengalami perubahan. Ako yang bertambah dewasa namun parasnya imut, Taichi yang dulu cengeng sekarang sudah nampak tenang, dan lain-lainlah pokoknya.

Akane, seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut coklat dikepang ke depan, melangkah dari arah dapur, "Mika, kamu beneran datang?" sapanya senang, "Yuu, Mika datang nih!" teriak si wanita seperti memanggil.

Yuichiro melongokkan kepala dari salah satu ruangan. Mikaela ingat, jika dulu ruangan itu adalah ruangan di mana kepala panti berada. Apa sekarang Yuichiro yang bertanggung jawab atas panti ini?

"Hei, Mika..." Pria bersurai gelap itu nampak senang menyambut saudaranya itu, "Kupikir teleponmu tadi itu cuma bohong belaka, ternyata kau beneran datang..." ucapnya santai sembari meninju pelan bahu pria bersurai kuning itu.

"Haha, mana mungkin aku bohong..."

Mikaela entah kenapa merasa dirinya pusing. Pandangannya memudar. Suara bising disekitar tak masuk ke telinganya. Ada apa ini?

Aroma sekitar. Saudara-saudaranya nampak begitu...

"Mika?"

Yuichiro menepuk pundak saudaranya. Mikaela tersentak, buru-buru menatap ke arah pria bersurai gelap itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yuichiro sedikit khawatir, "Mukamu pucat, bahkan keringatan juga..."

"Ahaha, aku baik-baik saja kok..." balas Mikaela sedikit tertawa garing, "Mungkin... mungkin hanya kepanasan..." lanjutnya sembari mengipasi diri dengan telapak tangan.

"Hoo... Kalau begitu santai saja di sini. Istirahatlah, ini 'kan rumahmu..." ucap Akane merekahkan senyum manis, "Aku dan lainnya akan buatkan makan malam, kalian berdua tolong main-mainlah dengan anak-anak..."

Wanita bersurai coklat itu melangkah menuju dapur sambil melambai. Yuichiro garuk-garuk tengkuk menatap kepergian Akane, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah saudaranya.

"Nah, ayo... Santai saja ya..." Yuichiro menunjukkan senyum cerahnya.

Mikaela terdiam, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis.

Lalu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan anak-anak kecil lainnya. Bermain di luar, menyirami tanaman atau main-main di taman kecil. Sebagian anak-anak ada yang sibuk dengan tugas sekolah, mengerjakan pekerjaan sekolah sambil sesekali tanya kanan kiri atau bahkan tanya Yuichiro atau Mikaela.

Hingga akhirnya, malam pun tiba.

Akane sudah selesai dengan masakannya. Tidak terlalu mewah sih, penampilannya semua nampak sederhana.

"Aduh, aduh, maaf ya... Mungkin sudah tak seenak dulu sih, tapi aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin..." ucap Akane sedikit menggaruk surainya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Akane. Perhatikan juga kondisimu..." balas Yuichiro tenang.

"Hmm? Memang Akane sedang sakit?" Mikaela menyahut, tak tahu apa-apa.

"Kak Mika waktu acara pernikahan Kak Akane tidak datang sih..." sindir Kuota yang duduk tak jauh dari dua pria dewasa itu.

"Hah!? Memang Akane sudah menikah? Kenapa tak memberi kabar!?"

"Mika sibuk sih sepertinya, makanya aku tak mau terlalu mengganggumu..." gumam Akane pelan. "Lagipula itu sudah lama..."

"Iya. Dan kabarnya ada kandungan di janinnya..." ucap Yuichiro pelan.

"Ih, Yuu... Jangan cerita-cerita dong!" Akane nampak tersipu malu, melempari segala peralatan makan ke arah pria bersurai gelap di hadapannya.

Mikaela syok. Tak menduga jika dirinya akan ketinggalan banyak berita.

Ia menoleh ke arah Yuichiro, "Suaminya?"

Yang ditanya melirik, "Itu, si Yoichi. Ah, kau tak mungkin kenal... Sayang sekali dia lagi ada tugas di luar kota hingga akhir bulan jadi tak bisa kemari deh..." terang Yuichiro santai sembari menyuap sesendok nasi ke mulutnya.

Akane menunduk, tersenyum kecil memegangi perutnya yang belum terlihat buncit.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Yuichiro juga ada rencana nikah akhir tahun ini..." ucap wanita itu tiba-tiba.

Yuichiro langsung tersedak makanannya, Mikaela bengong.

"Yuichiro sampai mati-matian loh ngejar calonnya itu... Habis keluarganya ketat banget sih, padahal keduanya saling suka. Pokoknya seru banget deh, kayak kisah di komik-komik shoujo gitu..."

"Oii, Akane! Jangan sembarangan kalau cerita..."

"Ini 'kan bukan komik shoujo..." gumam Chihiro menanggapi.

Mikaela masih terbengong. Menatap keluarganya dulu yang sekarang tengah bercanda tawa. Ia tak menduga jika semuanya akan berubah sedrastis ini.

Perlahan pria ini tersenyum tipis, hendak memakan hidangan di hadapannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kak Mika belum punya anak ya?" tanya Ako tiba-tiba.

Ohok! Yang disebut merasa tertonjok. Dalam otak berpikir, mana mungkin orang macam dirinya bakalan punya anak.

"Ahaha," Mikaela tertawa datar, "mungkin belum saatnya..." ucapnya sedikit memelan.

"Ouh, apa jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu caranya membelai istrimu itu?" goda Yuichiro sambil angkat-angkat alis.

"Apaan sih? Tentu saja aku tahu..."

"Hush, kalian itu! Banyak anak-anak di sini. Jangan ngomongin hal yang ratingnya tinggi dong!" bentak Akane pelan, menyadari jika banyak pasang mata anak-anak yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan tanya. "Sudah, sebaiknya segera dihabiskan makanannya. Nanti keburu dingin..."

Dan semuanya diam, melanjutkan makan mereka. Ada sebagian anak yang ribut sendiri karena jatahnya diambil teman sebelah, maka Akane turun tangan, melerai anak-anak yang ribut.

Mikaela mengamati sekitar, suasananya cukup rame juga. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Yuichiro yang sepertinya sibuk utak-atik ponsel. Apa saudaranya itu tengah menghubungi seseorang?

Sadar akan adanya lirikkan, Yuichiro menoleh, "Hmm? Kenapa?"

Si pirang sedikit terkejut, "Ah, bukan apa-apa. Lagi menghubungi calon ya?"

"Ahaha, iya. Habis dia sibuk banget sih, kayak kamu..." balas Yuichiro yang entahlah menghina atau apa.

Mikaela mendengus. Pandangannya teralih ke arah nasi kari dihadapannya, ia ingat belum menyentuhnya sama sekali. Perlahan mengambil sesendok dan melahapnya, namun...

Klontang...

Ia menjatuhkan sendok di tangannya, bahkan tangan kiri menutupi mulut. Matanya terbelalak.

Sunyi, seluruh pasang mata memperhatikan dirinya.

Tidak, ada yang salah dengan indera perasanya. Mikaela merasa jika perutnya mual.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Yuichiro yang duduk di sampingnya bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Apa masakannya tidak enak?" tanya Fumie ikut merasa khawatir.

Mikaela tersentak, menatap sekitar, "Ah? Ahaha, tidak kok... Aku baik-baik saja..."

Mendengar jika baik-baik saja, maka yang lainnya kembali lanjut dengan aktifitas mereka.

Namun tiba-tiba, Mikaela merasakan aneh pada dirinya. Ia lapar, tapi tak bisa memakan hidangan di hadapannya. Aroma hidup disekitar juga membuat dirinya menjadi sakit kepala. Keringat mengalir, bahkan paru-parunya bekerja asal-asalan, hampir berhenti.

Yuichiro yang masih memperhatikan saudaranya, tahu jika Mikaela sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Ia kemudian menepuk punggung pria bersurai kuning itu. Menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Mau cari udara sebentar di luar?"

Mikaela mengangguk pelan. Lebih baik berada di luar yang sepi ketimbang berada di dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba di luar, Mikaela segera menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Merasakan dinginnya cuaca. Sedangkan Yuichiro mengikuti di belakang, sedikit menguap lebar.

"Hei, Mika. Kau merokok?" tanya Yuichiro tiba-tiba, berdiri di samping keluarganya itu.

Mikaela menoleh, "Rokok? Tidak... Kau sendiri?"

"Tidak juga..."

"Lalu kenapa bertanya? Idiot!"

"Hehe, kalau boleh jujur sih dulu iya. Tapi sekarang sudah berhenti..."

Manik biru menatap penuh tanya.

Yang ditatap melanjutkan penjelasan sambil menatap langit, "Soalnya aku dulu stress sih lantaran kamu nikah, makanya aku lari ke rokok, kali-kali aja bisa tenang..."

Mikaela tersentak. Dia bilang apa? Stress karena nikah?

Oh, tunggu dulu. Perlahan memori-memori masa lalu berputar. Ia ingat jika dulu mereka berdua memiliki hubungan terlarang.

Yuichiro membalikkan badan, menatap saudaranya secara langsung. Ia meraih tangan dingin pria bersurai kuning di hadapannya, "Dan aku senang kau datang, hehe..."

"Jangan menggodaku, Yuu. Ingat, katanya kau akan menikah akhir tahun ini..." ucap Mikaela tenang, walau dalam hati sedih juga.

"Hallah, masih lama itu... Sekarang juga statusku di KTP masih single..." sangkal si surai gelap.

Ia kemudian mendekati, bahkan tangan satunya yang bebas menyambar pinggang Mikaela, menariknya agar lebih dekat. Pria bersurai kuning itu kalang kabut, sadar sebenarnya jika sudah punya istri di rumah.

"Mika..." panggil Yuichiro pelan.

Yang dipanggil entah kenapa wajahnya naik warna. Buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan, tak mau bertatap muka.

Yuichiro ambil langkah, menyentuh dagu saudaranya, "Lihat aku, dong..." perintahnya sedikit maksa.

"Bentar, bentar, Yuu! Ini bukan kisah homo, pliss-lah jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh!" ucap Mikaela jelas banget ngawurnya. "Lagian jika pengen homo-homoan, gimana kalau aku yang di atas aja, bukan kamu..."

"Ngacok loe! Apa-apaan tuh!?" ucap Yuichiro yang sepertinya tidak terima.

"Lah, mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Sudahlah!"

Yuichiro langsung saja memeluk tubuh dingin Mikaela. Yang dipeluk membelalakan mata, terkejut sama bingung yang pastinya.

Ada apa ini? Tiba-tiba...

"Yuu?" panggil Mikaela pelan, hendak mendorong pria di hadapannya.

Yuichiro bergeming, malah semakin erat saja meluknya, "Biarkan dalam posisi seperti ini.."

"Ti- tidak... Jangan seperti ini..."

Perlahan Mikaela kembali merasakan pusing. Pikirannya campur aduk. Apalagi ketika Yuichiro memeluknya erat. Ia jadi bisa merasakan aroma tubuh saudaranya itu.

Mikaela akhirnya tak melawan. Tangan perlahan menyentuh punggung Yuichiro, naik hingga pundak. Dengan jari Mikaela menurunkan kerah kemeja Yuichiro, memperhatikan leher pria itu.

Ia mengendus tapi sayangnya Yuichiro bau keringat. Tapi itu bukan jadi masalah, Mikaela tetap memberanikan diri menjilat leher saudaranya itu perlahan.

Yuichiro sedikit tersentak, namun ia biarkan saja Mikaela melakukan yang ia mau.

"Sial..." umpat pria bersurai kuning itu pelan.

Segera ia mendorong tubuh Yuichiro menjauh dari dirinya. Membuat pria bersurai gelap itu menunjukkan raut bingung.

Mikaela menundukkan kepala. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing tujuh keliling sekarang.

"Ma- maafkan aku!" Pria itu segera ambil langkah cepat, meninggalkan saudaranya.

"Oii!" panggil Yuichiro hendak mengejar namun sayangnya si tersangka sudah menghilang di ujung jalan.

Tak ada semenit, Mikaela balik lagi. Lupa jika dirinya bawa mobil. Maka pria bersurai kuning itu langsung saja menaiki mobilnya dan pergi dari lokasi kejadian perkara.

Yuichiro yang menyaksikan, hanya speechless sambil sweatdrop saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jalanan sepi.

Mikaela menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan. Kepala dihantamkan ke setiran, merasa jika dirinya tolol banget lantaran hampir pegang-pegang saudaranya itu. Tangan perlahan bergerak ke arah pendingin, difullkan supaya mobil terasa seperti di kutub.

Bodo amat. Ia kepanasan, butuh yang sejuk-sejuk.

Perlahan rasa lapar kembali menyerang. Ini yang Mikaela benci dalam hidupnya setelah menikah. Kenapa ia jadi tak bisa memakan makanan biasa? Apalagi ketika dia tadi berkumpul dengan saudara-saudara lamanya.

Perasaan laparnya itu yang membuatnya hampir hilang kendali.

Perlahan Mikaela teringat akan sesuatu. Ia melirik ke jok belakang, di mana tadi ia melemparkan tas kertas pemberian dari istri.

Mikaela mengambil tas tersebut dan melihat isinya. Terdapat sebuah botol berisi penuh cairan merah pekat serta sekotak bekal yang entahlah isinya apaan. Ada pula secarik kertas, bertuliskan 'Mikaela sayang, dihabiskan ya bekalnya. Supaya kamu selalu sehat..'.

Pria itu merasa jika dirinya diperlakukan layaknya bayi. Kesel sih sebenarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Perlu diketahui, Krul itu tidak bisa memasak. Penampilan masakan dari wanita bertubuh mungil itu acak adul. Kalau untuk orang normal, masakan seperti itu tak layak untuk dimakan. Namun bagi penghuni mansion Tepes, masakan Krul adalah masakan yang paling enak sedunia. Namun sayang, Krul hanya memasak untuk Mikaela seorang.

Mikaela sendiri juga sebenarnya ogah untuk makan masakan Krul, jika bukan karena cairan-cairan merah yang dilumuri di atas makanan.

Ia meremas kertas digenggamannya. Tangannya mengambil botol yang tersedia kemudian menegak isinya hingga habis. Setelahnya, Mikaela langsung saja mengendarai mobilnya pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Krul terdiam menatap rembulan dari jendela di kamarnya. Pikirannya entah melayang ke mana. Perasaannya begitu khawatir menunggu kepulangan seseorang.

Tak terduga, pintu kamar terbuka. Krul segera menoleh dan mendapati Mikaela berjalan gontai masuk. Pakaiannya agak berantakan, jas yang semula ia gunakan di buangnya sembarangan ke atas sofa di ruangan tersebut.

Krul tersenyum menyambut kehadiran suaminya, "Selamat datang, Mika.."

Tak memberi balasan, Mikaela langsung saja menerjang cepat, menubruki sang istri di atas kasur. Wanita itu sontak terkejut. Ada apa dengan pria di hadapannya?

"Mika?" panggil Krul dengan nada kekhawatiran. Ia menatap bingung namun terkejut ketika Mikaela nampak menunjukkan raut sedih.

"Kenapa?" ucap Mikaela pelan, "Kenapa kau ubah aku jadi seperti ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

Krul menatap sayu. Tentu saja ia tahu apa yang dimaksud suaminya itu. Ini mengenai wujud asli Mikaela dan juga Krul. Mereka berdua tentunya berada di ras yang berbeda.

"Karena aku menyanyangimu..." balas si wanita bersurai pink tenang.

Mikaela mempererat genggamannya di atas tangan istrinya, "Jika kau menyanyangiku tak seharusnya kau ubah aku menjadi bagian dari kalian.."

Krul mendengus, "Karena aku tak ingin kau mati..."

Manik biru itu terbelalak. Tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Si wanita kembali melanjutkan, "Lupa dengan kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu? Ketika kita bulan madu.."

Mikaela menatap jenuh. Bukannya ia lupa, hanya tak ingin mengingatnya saja.

"Kau kecelakaan, jatuh ke dalam jurang, dan sudah tak bisa ditolong lagi." Krul menjelaskan. "Aku juga sebenarnya tak ingin mengubahmu jadi bagian dariku, tapi hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolongmu. Kau tahu?" Maniknya terpejam sebentar, "Aku tak ingin kehilangan kamu, Mika.."

Mikaela entah kenapa merasa dirinya sudah menjadi es batu, membeku lantaran ucapan Krul yang terlalu jujur itu.

Jadi, Mikaela itu dulu manusia, sedangkan Krul adalah vampir. Karena kecelakaan dan hampir mati, maka Krul menyerahkan darahnya sedikit kepada suaminya, membuat Mikaela hidup kembali namun bukan sebagai manusia.

Namun Mikaela bukan vampir sempurna lantaran belum nyedot darah manusia. Selama ini ia minum darahnya Krul saja, tidak mau yang lain. Krul sendiri juga melarang suaminya itu sedot-sedot darah orang lain.

Jadi sudah tahu 'kan alasan Krul selalu memberi bekal dan memasak untuk suaminya seorang?

Mikaela menundukkan kepala, tidak tahu harus sedih atau malah bersyukur. Tangan Krul terangkat, membelai wajah rupawan pria di atasnya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Bekal dariku sudah dihabiskan, 'kan?" tanyanya senang.

"Tapi aku masih lapar.." Entah kenapa Mikaela berucap manja.

Krul mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Hoo.. Kalau begitu minumlah, sayang.." Ia menurunkan sedikit pakaiannya, menunjukkan leher bahkan pundaknya yang putih pucat tapi bersih.

Mikaela menelan ludah. Perlahan kepalanya turun, mencium leher istrinya dengan lembut, kemudian ia membuka mulut, menancapkan dua gigi taringnya di atas kulit putih tersebut.

"Ungh.." Krul melenguh. Entah kenapa sakit juga, pikirnya dalam hati.

Tangan wanita mungil itu bergerak, hendak memeluk suaminya namun Mikaela menahannya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Krul tersentak, pergerakkan terkunci sekarang.

"Oii, Mika, kau tak ada rencana membuatku mati kering, 'kan?" tanya Krul sedikit gugup, nafasnya tak beraturan bahkan keringat mengalir.

Mikaela mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sang istri dari atas, "Maaf.. Habis darahmu enak.." balasnya sedikit cemberut.

Krul terkekeh, "Oh ya, jelas! Tapi tolong jangan terlalu napsu, karena jika darahku habis nanti tak ada bekal lagi untukmu.."

Manik biru menatap tanpa ekspresi, namun setelahnya senyum tipis terpatri. Mata Krul sedikit terbelalak. Jarang-jarang sekali suaminya itu menunjukkan senyum tulus kepada dirinya.

Krul buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan, tak mau bertatapan muka dengan pria bersurai kuning di atasnya. Terlalu menggoda untuk dipandang.

"Hei, Krul.." panggil Mikaela pelan, "Sedikit lagi ya?"

"Terserah.."

Mendapat persetujuan, Mikaela segera menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh dagu istrinya. Membuat mereka saling bertatapan. Kepala bersurai kuning itu kembali turun, bukan leher tujuannya namun bibir tipis wanita tersebut.

Krul kembali membelalakan mata. Ini kali pertama Mikaela bersikap lembut terhadap dirinya. Biasanya juga cuek, dan tidak peduli. Tidak tahu deh ini sebuah berkah dari siapa.

Tangan si wanita yang sudah bebas, akhirnya bergerak memeluk Mikaela. Menikmati bahkan memperdalam ciuman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh ya, Mika.." panggil Krul yang tengah berbaring dalam pelukan suaminya. Mikaela menundukkan kepala, menunggu lanjutan apa yang membuat istrinya memanggil. "Aku seperti menyium aroma orang lain, ngomong-ngomong kamu habis ngapain?"

Ohok! Mikaela merasa dirinya tertonjok untuk terakhir kalinya. Mana mungkin 'kan dia bilang jika dirinya tadi sempat peluk-peluk Yuichiro?


End file.
